Kill the sniper
is a storyline mission featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview : This is a three part mission assigned by Bes to solve a problem further up in the Garbage. # Find the weapon. # Take out the sniper. # Get your reward. Find the weapon. * Stick to the middle of the map and keep running forward, avoiding the nearby Springboard anomalies till you come to a pale Green House with a destroyed roof. * The weapon is located inside, propped up against a wall. *A cutscene flyover of the target and local terrain will play out as soon as the rifle is picked up. Take out the sniper. * The sniper is located a short distance away, standing in front of the eastern tunnel entrance of the train viaduct. * Use whichever weapon you prefer to dispatch him. * If you are going to loot the body before you go back to Bes, please note that as soon as you successfully execute the target, a second cutscene will trigger for the player. Upon regaining control, the player will discover that they have been teleported to the west side of the train viaduct and will need to travel back from there. Get your reward. * Return to Bes to conclude the mission. Notes * When coming back to conclude the quest, a nearby Loner will be held up by a group of Bandits (they are located at the trash roadblock, just up the road from Bes). If the player is quick enough to kill the Bandits without the Loner dying, he will reward the player with a Flash artifact. * Once the mission is concluded, the two Loners down in the basement will walk up and depart with Bes, allowing access to the doorway behind him. *During the evolution of LADC, weaponry acquired by the player during this mission becomes progressively less desireable and useful.: #The Akm 74/2 is substituted by the AK of the doomed one from v1.4000+ (and will not accept a scope anyway) #The PSO-1 scope that could be looted from the sniper and attached to the upgradeable Akm 74/2 previously in the Green House is removed from the game from v1.4002. #The Bandit Sniper becomes equipped with, initially less convenient weaponry (Sniper AKMS with the less commonly used 7.62mm round in v1.4005, or even outright trash such as an "SKS" if the PRM Modpack is installed) #The looted weaponry will probably be unsaleable as well in more recent releases (1.4005/7) #Further attempts to obtain a scope early in the game are also thwarted for the player by virtue of the coding for the traders at this stage of the game: none of them sell scopes yet. *This 'weapon evolution' tends to restrict the player's tactical advantages. Trivia *Successful conclusion of the mission (and the consequent looting) finds the player with two Akm 74/2 rifles, one of which is practically pristine, and a PSO-1 scope for good measure. *Popular game strategies could be to shed mass and run back to Fox for rifle upgrades to seriously enhance the weapon's accuracy (v1.3003) Gallery Bescamp1.jpg|Bes and the first part of the quest can be found here. KillTheSniper1.jpg|The mission is quite separate from the preceding mission. KillTheSniper2.jpg|Detailed task information. Grehou1.jpg|The Akm 74/2 can be found here. Garb01.jpg|The sniper can be found here (just in front of the tunnel entrance) Killsnipe2.jpg|Bandits hold up a Loner just north of Bes' camp.. KillTheSniper4.jpg|..Who will reward the player if he is rescued. snpvisloc.jpg|Sniper w/ pet artifact. ss_mg1982_05-14-19_14-31-37_(la02_garbage).jpg|The bandit sniper in the DC v1.4007 of Lost Alpha... Dezo style at its best: fixing something unbroken. ss_mg1982_05-14-19_14-34-21_(la02_garbage).jpg|Even the sniper rifle of this bandit is... bandit: a sniper rifle wannabe TOZ-34! (DC v1.4007) ss_mg1982_05-14-19_14-32-53_(la02_garbage).jpg|The super-bandit: a bandit sniper with an invisible sniper rifle! (DC v1.4007) Category:Main Mission Tasks